Electrical disconnects between high amperage, high voltage power supplies and the electrical loads they serve are described in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. Ser. 5,562,490. It is desirable to have such devices in vehicles such as electric vehicles to isolate the battery from the electric drive and control systems, particularly during maintenance of such systems or the battery. Significant considerations ought to be given to such electrical connects and disconnects in electric vehicles where volume weight and operating environment are important considerations. The electrical connect and disconnect in electric vehicles must not only have low mass and low volume, but also be simple to operate. In addition, the operating systems for the automotive environment require that all devices be subject to vibration, corrosion, and wide temperature variations and accordingly these are the parameters for consideration of desirable electrical connects and disconnects. High ampacity electrical quick disconnect is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,165. Other patents of interest are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,635,817; 5,850,909; 5,823,808: 5.562.490: and 4,991,923.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a connect/disconnect for an electrical system whereby a handle can be operated manually to be raised and lowered such that electrical prongs, connected to a buss, directly connects to a receptacle which would facilitate the movement of electricity between connectors. These connections between the prongs and the receptors can be characterized as two rigid bodies which are forced together for surface to surface point of contact.